1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base station, a user equipment, and a method for performing a cooperative multipoint (CoMP) transmission, and more particularly, to base station, a user equipment, and a method for performing a CoMP transmission to enhance service quality of the user equipment by minimizing inter-cell interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
An orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), one of multiplexing connection methods used in a mobile communication system, shows a relatively high system performance in comparison to a code division multiple access (CDMA) since the OFDM reduces interference among user equipments present in one cell. However, even though the interference among user equipments is reduced, interference among cells, that is, inter-cell interference generated from peripheral cells, still remains unsolved. The inter-cell interference is a significant factor that decreases the system performance.